FMAOT4 Alphabet
by seaweedfma
Summary: This was done for the Live Journal community FMA OT4. The fics are any combination of Roy/Riza/Maes/Gracia. I only got 3 fics in before I abandoned it, so I am calling it completed. There will be spoilers for various parts of the series. Rated PG overall.
1. A is for After

Title: A is for After  
Author: SeaweedOtter  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Mentions of past Mustang x Hughes  
Spoilers/Warnings: Episode 25 spoilers

**

The rain finally stopped as the sun had almost completed its descent into the far horizon, bathing the field in a golden glow and making the smoothly rounded tombstones cast long shadows into the wet, loamy grass.

He had been already spent more time than he would have liked at this cemetery earlier in the day, but as the afternoon had worn on, and he had sunken further and further into his drunken stupor, he had somehow found his way back, his foggy mind not sure how or why.

Roy knelt down in the muddy, freshly tilled soil, not caring about the clods of dirt that clung to his dress blues and the wetness that soaked through the thick material and dampened his pale skin, each tickle of wind sending an unconscious shiver through his body.

"Maes, you fucking idiot. You just had to go get yourself killed, didn't you? Don't you know that your wife and daughter miss you? Don't you know… I miss you?"

"I miss you too, Maes." Roy nearly jumped out of his skin, his fingers reflexively moving into the snapping position before he realized that he wasn't wearing his gloves. He turned around to see Riza, also still dressed in her military uniform, holding a bouquet of flowers.

Without another word, she walked up to the grave and placed the flowers on the headstone, free from the marks and blemishes of time. She shakily stood up after a moment and walked over to the man, putting a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"We all miss him, Roy." His mind, clouded by inebriation, took a moment to register that she had not called him 'Colonel' or 'Sir', like she did when they weren't behind closed doors and away from prying eyes.

"All of us, we all cared for him." She continued. "I know you feel like you're alone, but you don't have to be. Gracia and I need you as much you need us. We need to be strong. We'll get through this. It'll be hard, but we'll survive. We have to… for him."

Roy's mind swam with memories shared, late nights, tangles of limbs, hot and sweaty bodies intertwined in post coital bliss. He didn't have the energy to try to hide the sound of his sniffling as the tears finally started to fall.

Riza took the alchemist's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Let's go home, Roy. Gracia is waiting for us." She helped him to his feet and held his hand while they slowly traversed the slippery and muddy hills of the cemetery back to the car that Riza had arrived in. Havoc was smoking a cigarette and trying to huddle his body over the ember in a futile effort to keep the wet stick lit. He was leaning passively against the car, his eyes glossed over slightly rimmed with red. When Havoc saw them coming, he stood up straight, losing his cigarette in the process, and saluted.

"Hello, Colonel, Lieutenant."

Riza saluted him back and nodded acknowledgment, but said nothing. Roy made no move at all, other than to let his bodyguard assist him. He was pretty sure that he couldn't have moved on his own.

Havoc opened the back door, and they climbed in. The blond couldn't help but stare at Roy for a moment- his disheveled hair, muddy uniform, gaunt and pale face, and sunken eyes- even darker than usual- made for a rather worrisome picture of the normally calm and collected Colonel. He closed the door and got in the driver's seat, looking over his shoulder.

"Where would you like to go, sirs?"

There was a pause, and then Riza answered for the Colonel. "To Gracia's house, please." The blond nodded and started the car, the headlights cutting through the heavier downpour and the gathering inky blackness of night.

Off they went, towards the newly widowed woman's house and an uncertain future.


	2. B is for Baby

Title: B is for Baby!  
Author: SeaweedOtter  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Roy/Riza, Maes/Gracia, vague mention of foursome  
Spoilers/Warnings: none, really, though there is a mention of Ishbal.  
Summary: And baby makes… five?

**

"She's what?!?" Roy tried- unsuccessfully- not to spit out the coffee that he had been drinking when Riza told him the news.

"Pregnant. Yes. I know. I was just as surprised when she told me."

Roy sighed and put the mug down, not even caring that the liquid had gone cold hours ago. It was already lunch time and he was still working on his first cup. He massaged his temples and closed his eyes. "Well, that changes everything," he muttered, more to himself, though Hawkeyes' ears were just as sharp as her vision.

"Yes, it will. We… didn't really discuss that. She was so excited. You know she and Maes have been trying to have a child for a while, and they're both so happy. That really is what's most important. I think you'd agree, right?"

The alchemist nodded his head, making a non-committal grunt. "I'm… sorry that I can't do that for you, Riza," he said, his head in his hands and his dark eyes studying the whorls and grain of his stained wood desk. "I hate it, you know I do. But right now, we have to be secretive about this relationship. When I become Fuhrer, I'll change that. I'll marry you and we'll have a real family. But until then…"

"Until then, no one else can know. I understand." Roy sighed. He knew the underlying sadness in his lover's voice, and it killed him. Damn Maes and Gracia. Why did they get to have a perfect life, getting married and having a child? Didn't Riza deserve that?

Did he deserve that?

He shook his head. He didn't care about what he deserved. He was a terrible man who did a lot of horrible things. But Riza- well- she was in Ishbal too, she saw the atrocities that he had, but she deserved better. He wanted to give her the world, and if sacrificing his own desires would help him become Fuhrer and give her the life she deserved, then Hell itself couldn't stop him from getting there.

"I'm sorry," he muttered again, his forehead making a dull thud as it hit the wooden desk.

Roy felt Riza's soft hand on his shoulder through the material of his military issued jacket. She leaned down, and for a brief moment, he smelt the sweet perfume of her scent when she gave him a kiss on the side of his neck. "It's okay. I understand, Roy. I love you- no matter what, and I 'll wait for the day when we don't have to hide our love behind closed doors. But until then…" she smiled and stood up, straightening her jacket and adopting a serious face. "Get back to signing those papers, sir. It is past time for your lunch break to be over."

Roy slipped the cool, collected mask back onto his face and looked up at her with a knowing smile. "Yes, ma'am," he replied with a grin as she opened the door and walked back to a sea of confused faces in the outer office.


	3. C is for Change

Title: C is for Change  
Author: SeaweedOtter  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Mustang x Hughes x Hawkeye x Gracia  
Spoilers: No real spoilers, generally anime based, set right after the end of Episode 5.

**

"You weren't kidding when you were talking about the miracle of hormones, were you?" Roy smiled and put his arms behind his head, leaning back against the seat.

"Nope. I can't wait to see her again. She is starting to show. And she has the weirdest cravings! Right before I left, she asked for chocolate and pickled carrots."

"Together?"

Maes chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm a solider, and even I couldn't stomach the horrible stench they made together. I had to make an excuse to get out of there. I went for a nice, long walk."

The alchemist shook his head, the barest of smiles creeping across his face before the stoney façade returned. "She's been calling me at the office almost as often as you. I made sure to check up on her often. All she did was talk about you and the baby."

Maes saw the slight, knowing smirk that briefly played on Roy's face at the mention of visiting his wife. "And I am guessing that you took your bodyguard with you?" He wryly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She'd never allow me to travel by myself, even in town. You know how protective she gets. Now that Hakuro's back in town, she's been extra careful." He paused for a second, the smirk returning. "But we found ways to pass the time."

The blond haired driver looked back over his shoulder, the unlit cigarette in his mouth dangling dangerously at the end of his lips, confusion written on his face.

"Eyes on the road, Lieutenant." Roy's dead serious tone making the man snap his head back to the forward position- dead silent. Maes barely kept a chuckle hidden underneath a well-timed clearing of his throat.

For the rest of the ride, they engaged in small talk about the goings on at the office while Maes had been traveling with the General, and the antics of Ed and Al on the train.

The sun had started to set when the car rolled to a stop in from of the Hughes' residence. Havoc got out and opened the back door. Maes got out first, and when Roy joined him, he clapped his friend on the back so hard that the taller man almost fell forward on the stone walkway. "Ah, it's nice to be back," the taller man said jovially.

Roy nodded, then turned to their driver. "Thank you, Lieutenant. That will be all."

"But sir, won't you need a ride- "

"That WILL be all, Lieutenant Havoc." He replied curtly, putting an emphasis on the man's rank.

"Yes, sir." Havoc grumbled. He saluted and got into the car, quickly driving off.

"You know, Roy, if you do stuff like that, people are gonna start talking." Maes said, as he quickly walked down the long pathway to his front door.

"I'm not worried about Havoc. He's talkative, but loyal, and he knows when to stay quiet. I'll talk to him on Monday. But for now…" he paused as he stopped at the door before knocking, "Let's just enjoy the time we have before everything changes, for all of us."

The door opened, and Gracia's face brightened as she saw the men she loved. She slathered Maes with kisses all over his face. She smiled at Roy and waved them both in.

"Come in. We have a lot to talk about."

The two men walked in and she closed the door behind her, relieved that they were finally home.


End file.
